


So Tired

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Dipper’s eyes flickered open. Damn, it was bright here. His body felt numb, he could barely move. There were sounds all around him but they were all so far away.

Shapes surrounded him. People, he realized as his murky vision cleared a little. A white jacket on one, a doctor? Why was it so hard to think? Oh, there were his parents. Or maybe not. Everything was so fuzzy.

He closed his eyes. It felt so much better. His head hurt and he was so tired. He wanted to enjoy it longer, but somehow thought he shouldn’t.

His head fell to the left as he reopened his eyes. Mabel? Yeah, that was her next to him. She looked so sad. He should cheer her up.

It was hard but he lifted his hand up in a fist. She bumped it with a weak smile. 

Good, she felt better. He could cheer her up more after a quick nap. He was just so tired.


End file.
